Gangster Land
Gangster Land is a 1976 gangsta film. Background The film was created as the first in the Gangster Land Film Series. Ih the 1960s, gangster lands became more popular, but got less popular by the 1970s once again. When the film was released it was successful. Soon, it was confirmed as the most successful gangsta film of all time, and the other films went on to be as successful. Plot In the dark year of 1976, home-skillin biscuit Jamroco is walking home, when he is murdered on the way home. The following morning his best friend, Buggo, finds Jamroco laying in the gutter. Calm and composed, he lifts the body and carries it to the police station. He dumps the body on the front counter and tells them, "here's another one for you". As he walks home, gangsta music begins, and it is shown that he lives in The Jug. It is a dark place and bodies are common there. Seeminly unbothered, viewers are shocked when Buggo returns home, and goes mad in his house. He destroys the house and when his wife, Lizza, comes in he throws a spoon at her head. Lizza realises that her eye is hanging out. Buggo feels guilty and quickly helps to remove the eye properly. Lizza thanks Buggo for saving her from bleeding to death on the spot. The next day, Buggo meets up with his friends. He has a small group of close friends, consisting of Yah, Big X, Kurtain and Rora. With one female, Rora, in the group they expect her to be more upset with the news of Jamrocos death. Kurtain however is the one to break down into tears. Big X slaps him twenty four times and he stops crying out of respect for the slapping, and Jamroco, who was not a biscuit that supported crying. Buggo says that he doesn't care about many deaths in The Jug, and understands it is the way of life, but Jamroco was a sixty two year old biscuit that had been literally just about to retire. Yah agrees that they must find the killer, and Rora seems to agree too. Big X seems unconvinced but is soon convinced. When Kurtain is unconvinceable, Rora tries to murder him out of anger. Yah encourages Kurtain to fight back but he fails to do so, saying he could never hit Rora as despite not looking like it, "she is a wumman". At the end of the fight, Buggo begins to search for who killed Jamroco. The film is based on finding who killed his best friend, one of the very few biscuits that he ever had respect for. When he eventually finds out that Lines is behind the murder, he vows to track him down and make him pay for what he has done. Jamrocos wife, Angie, comes to the house one night and lets herself in. She is about to see Buggo loading his gun, and as Lizza knows she will try and convince him otherwise, she jumps onto the worktop and drop kicks Angie. With her knocked out, she drags her to the bin outside in the neighbours garden, and leaves her there to wake up. Buggo thanks Lizza for her actions and general support. Despite it being Buggos 31s birthday, which Lizza wants to celebrate as a couple, Buggo refuses the celebration and instead goes on a hunt for Lines. Eventually finding Lines, he breaks into his house and tells them that he's shutting this place down, to the ground and further. At this point a fight scene breaks out, lasting around half an hour. During the fight, Yah, Big X and Rora appear. Rora rages that Kurtain was too scared to appear, making Yah hint that she has an underlying love for him. Distracted, Yah is stabbed by Lines criminal helper, Mda. Rora soon kills Mda off. Big X is kidnapped by a group of masked criminals and is dragged away, with Rora following to get him back. While this is happeing, Buggo manages to murder Lines. Rora returns to the room and looks strange. Big X appears behind her and Buggo notices that he has no hands. Looking in a horrified way at Rora, he is ready to assault her, when Kurtain appears and reveals himself as the son of Lines. He says that he never forgave Lines for orphaning him as a new person in the world. Buggo laughs at Kurtain and charges, murdering him after an aggressive fight scene. The film ends with Big X renaming himself to Bix, and going into hiding. Rora thanks Buggo for saving her life and says that she will always be around for him and Lizza in this dark, gangster world. Buggo and Lizza end the film after the credits, play fighting with knifes. Cast Gus Jones - as Buggo Josephine Miller - as Lizza Alice Thorn - as Rora Jonny Tyler - as Big X Simon Kakola - as Kurtain Tom Quia - as Lines Bob Rollar - as Yah Cade Miller - as Mda Oyaua Smaie - as Jamroco